


Creature of the Night

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, they don't get it on but they almost do, unf unf blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme where Dean is a vampire and Aidan offers himself for Dean to feed on. Full detailed prompt in notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt: "Dean is bitten and gets turned into a vampire. He tries to hide it but soon it becomes impossible, and of course Aidan is the one to notice. At first he thinks Dean is just taking the piss, having a little laugh at his ex-vampire expense, but eventually he realizes it’s not a joke.
> 
> Aidan basically goes through the five stages of grief (denial, anger, bargaining, depression, acceptance) and then decides to help Dean by offering himself to feed on. Dean refuses at first, but he can’t resist, and for some reason Aidan’s blood just smells so good to him…
> 
> Non-established Aidan/Dean relationship before this, please! If you want to make it RichAiDean I would not complain.
> 
> And if you have Dean feed off the veins in Aidan’s thigh I will love you forever."

“Are you sure certain about this?” Dean asked, voice barely more than a murmur as he sat across the table from Aidan. He was conscious not to inhale too deeply, since it had been so long since he had last fed that the life in Aidan’s scent would have him across the table and attacking Aidan’s neck in a second. Instead he folded his hands together and tried not to twitch, clinging to the perilous control he had over himself with every fibre of his being. “I can feed on animals, y’know. Or, uh, find someone with connections at a hospital to get me some of the bagged stuff.”

“If I know anything about vampires, it’s that bagged blood makes them feel sick,” Aidan said and when Dean cast him a dubious look he said. “I used to be one, remember?”

_On TV, maybe…_ Dean thought with a sigh. “Okay, well, I’ve never done this before. This is really new for me, so honestly you probably do know more about it than me right now.” His hands pulled apart and he fidgeted with them on the handle of his cup of tea.

He had watched a few episodes of Aidan’s show and this whole confrontation, sitting at the table drinking tea, almost made him laugh at how reminiscent it was of the show. He guessed Aidan had probably never been on the receiving end of this chat though, since his character was usually the one clawing to hold on to his humanity and drowning in hunger.

“That doesn’t matter, Dean. I’m offering myself to you and if we do this carefully everything should be fine,” Aidan accent caught the ‘th’ in everything and made it into a sharp ‘t’ sound, which Dean had never really noticed before. Everyt’ing. Silly Irishman. “I _trust_ you, Dean, and I don’t want you to have to suffer.”

“But I could seriously hurt you…” Dean said, and already the bloodlust was making him very very tempted to take Aidan up on his offer despite all his reservations. He felt his resolve waning and he gripped hard at his cup to try and steel himself against the raw gnawing hunger. Pain singed through his veins as he denied himself, and he felt like his body had resorted to consuming himself to accommodate for the lack of food.

Aidan reached across the table and placed both hands on Dean’s shoulders. “Really, Dean, I want to help you-“

“And I couldn’t live with myself if I hurt you,” Dean said, shaking his head. “So I won’t do this to you, even if you want me to.”

“You won’t hurt me. You’re one of my best friends, you couldn’t hurt me,” Aidan said, and despite his confident words, his tone left a bit to be desired in the bravery department. “It’s hurting you to be so hungry so you should feed.” When Dean started to argue and shake his head, Aidan interrupted him. “I trust you and I want to make you feel better until you can find some other way to do it. This isn’t just going to go away and you need a long-term solution and I want to help you find that. But, until then… use me.”

Dean looked over the table at Aidan and chewed on his bottom lip. Aidan shivered very slightly as his eyes flicked down to them, thinking that if Dean gave in his teeth would be piercing Aidan’s flesh, tongue lapping at his blood and his body melting under Dean’s as he fed. He tore his eyes away from his friend’s mouth to look into his eyes, pale and blue. “Please, Dean. I just want to help you.”

Dean seemed to deliberate for a long time before he shook his head and nudged Aidan’s hands off of his shoulders and slid out of his seat to pace his trailer. There wasn’t a whole lot of empty space for him to pace in, but he did multiple passes of the limited space he did have. Aidan watched him, large dark eyes following his every move.

“Please,” Aidan murmured, and his voice sounded so wrecked and suffocated with emotion that Dean froze. “It hurts me to see you like this,” he continued and Dean was at his side in a second, sliding into the set beside him. They were close but not quite touching and Dean could smell Aidan’s blood as it surged through his veins, could hear his heartbeat somewhat quickened by the intensity of the situation. “ _Please_ , Dean.”

Dean chewed on his lip as he closed the gap between them, leaning into his friend and burying his nose in his collarbone, inhaling deeply. He barely suppressed his shudder at the heady scent of Aidan’s humanity. The hunger combined with a very sudden and powerful arousal and made him dizzy but he held on as best he could. He moved up, dragging his nose up the side of Aidan’s throat, over tight hot skin and he could feel his mouth watering as his fangs grew.

He jumped off of Aidan like he was on fire when the younger man’s hands came up and pushed him away by the shoulders. On his feet again and holding his hands out in front of himself, almost as if to keep himself steady and outside of biting distance of his friend. A deep seated anxiety clutched his heart like an icy fist in his chest as he thought that maybe Aidan didn’t trust him, rather feared him.

“Not my neck,” Aidan said right as Dean was contemplating fleeing his own trailer and finding somewhere else to hide. His hands dropped to his sides numbly. “Somewhere else, or people will notice and start asking questions. Is there anywhere else you can do it?”

“I-I think so,” Dean said, and he coughed as he cleared his throat. “Places with big veins or whatever. Like your wrists or the back of your knees.”

“Not my wrists,” Aidan said, tracing them with his fingers. He was hairy and tanned for the most part, but the inside of his wrists were one of the rare parts of his body to have fair hairless flesh. He dragged a blunt nail over the skin and shivered, dropping his hands to fist at his sides. “They’re too visible. So are the back of my knees to the wardrobe techs.” He thought of how he was stripped down his underwear before getting dressed in Kili’s many layers. They would see suspicious marks on the back of his knees and think that he was shooting up or something so that was out of the question.

Dean wrung his hands because he could think of one last option but he was certain Aidan would back out as soon as he mentioned it. It was intimate and awkward and even though it would turn Dean on to no end, they were _friends_ and they worked together and they had to remain professional. Aidan continued to look up at him in earnest and Dean blew out a long breath before he said; “Your inner thigh.”

Aidan tried not to hesitate or sound too nervous or sceptical when he said. “That could work.”

“Are you sure?” Dean asked and he had to try to settle himself down as the thought of feeding off of Aidan’s thighs planted itself in his mind. “If it makes you uncomfortable, we can just forget abou-“

“No.” Aidan said. “We’re going to do this.” He shifted in his seat, unbuttoning his jeans and shimmying them down off his hips. He moved to the edge of his seat so that his legs were at a right angle to the table and he was facing the narrow hallway of Dean’s trailer. His pants bunched around his thighs and that was when Dean stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“You… don’t have to let me do this,” Dean said, giving Aidan one last chance to change his mind. “Changing your mind won’t be a problem. I’d rather you did, honestly.”

“I’m _not_ changing my mind,” Aidan said, voice firm with finality. He wiggled his jeans down around his ankles and slid his feet out of them, then sat looking up at Dean expectantly. His boxer-briefs were almost the right length for Dean to get at the part of his leg that he needed. He would only have to nudge them up a little and he could sink his teeth into the supple flesh there.

A dull throb of arousal washed through his gut at the thought, but he suppressed it. It wouldn’t do for him to lose control to his libido and let it intertwine with his bloodlust and make him into a starving animal bent on draining every living thing he comes into contact with. He cared too much about Aidan for that, and so he just sighed and told the Irishman to wait there as he went to the bathroom to get a towel.

He brought it back and laid it on the floor between Aidan’s legs to catch any stray blood he might miss. Though, when he thought about it, he doubted that he wouldn’t go so far as to lap the stuff off the floor to get every last drop. He was _starving_. The towel would also come in handy to stem the flow of blood once he had had enough to sustain himself.

He didn’t bother to think the _if_ variation of that thought, as in _if_ he had enough to sustain himself without completely losing control and killing Aidan. That wasn’t a thought he would allow himself to dwell on and he sunk to his knees between Aidan’s legs.

He leaned in close to Aidan’s flesh, satisfied with nuzzling the side of his knee and sucking in deep breaths of his scent. Dean could even taste the flesh without putting his tongue to it, clean but sweat-salty and hot hot hot against his cheek. He could not remember the last time he had been so turned on, and he thought vaguely that this was so much more powerful than human lust. This was entirely a vampire feeling, quite literally bloodlust. His cock was throbbing and hard where it pushed against his jeans but he tried to ignore it to hold onto his sanity.

Acknowledging how much his arousal was getting to him and making his mind foggy, he opted to move on, leaning up between Aidan’s spread thighs and bracing his elbows against them. He looked up at Aidan, who was flushed and chewing on his lip as he wanted Dean.

“Last chance,” Dean said, pretending to himself that he could stop and walk away from this any time.

“Do it,” Aidan told him, voice surprisingly even, and Dean did as he was told. He moved his hands down to busy themselves rolling his underwear up to expose the tender flesh of his thighs, which Dean eyed hungrily as he placed his hands on the floor before himself, both to hold himself up and to avoid touching himself and lessening his dwindling control.

He leaned in to nuzzle his nose against Aidan’s skin, which was trembling and tense against him. He was new at this, and though he could smell the blood as it raced through his friend’s veins, finding the perfect point of entry was not a nuance he had been taught by his maker. He found it instead with his tongue, tracing the slick appendage over Aidan’s skin until he found the perfect spot. He prodded at it, feeling it pulse and throb with strength and life under his tongue in the most gut-twistingly delicious way.

When he broke the skin with his impossibly sharp fangs it can’t have hurt Aidan too much because he didn’t make any sound besides a small whimper of pain. Perhaps new fangs were sharper and thinner than that of older vampires? He remembered being bitten as an agonizing affair, resulting in him screaming himself hoarse. He pushed it from his mind and let out a long, low moan as the hot blood flooded his tongue and he sealed his mouth around the wound, sucking eagerly in his enthusiastic hunger.

He fed from Aidan for as long as he could but at the same time he pulled away as soon as he was able to. He shivered as he tried to focus, pressing the towel he had to the wound to stop the bleeding while he licked his lips, savouring every single bit of blood that he could manage. He checked the wound’s bleeding twice, only relenting with the pressure on the wound after he was satisfied that it was stopped the second time he looked.

He looked up at Aidan and found him pale and exhausted, barely awake as he looked down at Dean with a smile. “Told you you could stop yourself,” he murmured, before he allowed Dean to help him over to the bed.

Once he was reclined against the pillows, Dean searched under the bed for the first aid kit and went to work cleaning the wound before Aidan passed out. The Irishman watched him the whole time, dark eyes peering out from under drooping eyelids. He was silent and seemed only to want to sleep as Dean worked at his wound, but became very interested in the waking world again when the blond leaned down to clean the excess blood from the wound with his tongue, unable to resist.

He squirmed while Dean licked him clean and the vampire would have to be blind to miss his cock attempting to make itself known but struggling due to the blood loss, but for whatever reason he didn’t say anything about it. He only methodically dressed the wound and tucked Aidan in, chucking the bloodied towel and cloths from the first aid kit into his shower stall. He sat on the edge of the bed as Aidan wavered in consciousness. For a moment it would seem like Aidan was asleep, snoring lightly, then as soon as Dean tried to stand up there was a hand clutching at his wrist, holding him there while the brunet gave Dean a severe look that caused him to sit down on the bed again.

Eventually their positions shifted to that Dean was sitting up near the pillows with Aidan, letting his friend lean his head against the side of his torso while the blond ran his fingers through Aidan’s unruly curls. This seemed to put Aidan right off into a deep sleep, and Dean smiled. At this point it wouldn’t be worth it to try and move, not with Aidan so close and warm and comfortable. Instead he licked his lips and stared at the ceiling in silence as he listening to the rain pitter-patter on his metal roof.


End file.
